Think Out of the Box
by Love-Rose.Ruby
Summary: MAy volunteered to write a feature story for the school newspaper. Drew was finding something to do. What if they were in May's room and May was distracted by Drew's presence and instead they were engaged to a conversation that led to another topic.


Think out of the Box

May Maple volunteered herself to write a feature story for the school newspaper. It wasn't much of a big deal but considering her popularity, everyone in school might read it and if it's bad then it's humiliating. And she doesn't do humiliating.

It was Sunday after and Amy was sitting in front of her study table in her room. She was spacing out for hours but one thing confused her.

"Drew, what are you doing here?"

"I'm laying down on your bed"

"No, I mean, what are you doing in my house, in my room, on my bed?"

"Staring at you; it was boring in my house so I went here. You know, it's fascinating to see you think. It's like the first time I've seen you almost crack your brain out"

"Ha ha, funny"

"What are you thinking about anyway?"

"I'm writing a feature story for the school newspaper"

"And it's that hard?"

"Hey, I need it to be perfect"

"Well, you're not perfect so it's almost impossible"

"Whatever Mr. Perfect, it's not like you can do any better"

"Of course I can. By the way, Mr. Perfect is so overrated"

"Then I'll call you Mr. Rose"

"That too"

"Well, what kind of nickname do you want?"

"Something original"

"Green midget"

"Stupid"

"Lettuce head?"

"Bad"

"Cabbage King?"

He smirked, "Worse"

"Then fine! How about Cactus head?"

"That's for Harley!"

"Ugh, then how about dickface, green headed bastard"

"That's too long"

May screamed. "You are such a jerk!"

"That's also overrated"

"It wasn't a nickname, Drew!"

"Then what is it?"

Silence. Then May laughed, "I don't know"

Drew smirked, "I knew it"

"Do you think you know everything?"

"Pretty much"

"Including me?"

"Yeah"

"Then, what's my favorite color?"

"It's obvious, red"

"Favorite music?"

"Every single Taylor Swift song"

"Favorite singer?"

"Taylor Swift, Michael Jackson, and Adam Lambert"

"How about Justin Bieber?"

"You like his songs but he's not your favorite"

"Correct. How about favorite movie?"

"You like romance, of course and a bit of comedy"

"Favorite actor?"

"None"

"You sure?" her voice was hopeful.

"Yeah"

"Why do you know everything?"

Drew laughed, realizing that she finally gave up.

"Because I'm _the_ Drew"

She scoffed. "Yeah, right"

"Yeah"

"I hate you"

"No you don't, you love me"

May froze. Was he joking or has he finally realized her true feelings.

"What?" May asked him, confused whether to believe him or not.

"You heard me"

"What do you mean?"

"You love me," he smirked.

"No, I don't. How could you possibly say that?"

"Because I know you"

"You know me?"

"Yeah, we're bestfriends right?"

"So we're not more than that?"

"Do you want to be?"

May thought about it for a while. Well, May does want to be more than bestfriends. Most of the time, her thoughts were always led to him that she could barely concentrate on her studies.

"Yes," she whispered, almost wishing he couldn't hear.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Come on May, say it," he urged her, smirking.

May blushed, "Nothing"

Drew smirked again and stood up, walked up to her, knelt on one knee and grabbed her shoulders.

"It's not nice to lie and keep your feelings hidden especially when it's about your bestfriend. Also believe it or not, I love you too, Maple"

And then he kissed her. May was shocked at a lot of things, his confession and a lot more related to him but what really shocked her was that Drew was kissing her, licking her lips and slowly and gently massaging the corner of her right breast.

Drew yearned for her entrance and he finally set his tongue unto her warm cavern. He licked every inch of it and he enjoyed every moment.

When they broke apart, May inhaled sharply, "I thought you didn't love me so I didn't want to get my hopes up," May said, tears forming in her eyes, happy that she was wrong.

"Well, you're wrong because I love you so much that it hurts"

"I guess that's just the way love is"

"I guess so and by the way, I have a suggestion for your feature story"

"What is it?"

"Think our of the box"


End file.
